Yuri Oneshot: FiliaCerebella
by Hardman 5509
Summary: A story dedicated to one of my favorite yuri couples. It was jut supposed to be casual sex. Why did it end like this?


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**

_#18: Filia/Cerebella (Skullgirls)_

_From a idea by stooge3, same man who gave us the idea for the Starfire/Blackfire._

_I played the Skullgirls demo, and Double got me in a loop before I gave up and deleted the demo to make room for the original Borderlands, as it was free on PSN Plus. Still, I have had lesser reasons to have a yuri couple._

_Besides, in a game like Skullgirls, and given the insanity that is the community, I wouldn't be surprised if a future DLC or game has the two together. Just saying._

_Onwards!_

* * *

Casual sex.

It was just supposed to be casual sex.

It needs to be repeated so it can be ingrained firmly in your mind.

It. Was. Just. Supposed. To. Be. Casual. Sex.

After all, it had been a long week for the both of them. The Skull Heart turning up, the Medici Mafia going all out, various other fighters coming in, the whole kingdom got sent into a massive, destructive frenzy. Two of the people involved were the memory-stricken schoolgirl Filia and the diamond dynamo acrobat Cerebella. Despite their different goals, they decided it would be easier to work together than rather against each other.

So, they got to know each other. Talk about things they like, have sparring matches to work with differences; they quickly became best friends, as if they known each other for years. A simple accident with a spilled milkshake led to their first kiss. Actually, their heads crashed into each other as they each went down to clean up. They did kiss for real after the mess was cleaned up and they got a bandage for Filia's head.

After a long fight with the leader of Lab Zero, Filia was forced to carry back the injured Cerebella back to the apartment that the two got to rest up during their search for the heart. Cerebella woke up in bed near midnight with bandages across her chest as well as her left eye.

"I'm alive?" Was the first thing she got out..

"Cerebella!" Filia proclaimed as she hugged her friend. "I'm sorry, but all the hospitals were full thanks to Brain Drain's attack. Valentine did come over and give you a patch job."

"Did she give any advice?"

"Yes, but you won't like it."

"No stunts, no fighting."

"Yep. So the next time someone badmouths Vitale, you're going to have to let it pass. In your state, they can take you."

"Crap…" Cerebella tried to sit up, but the pain forced her back down. "Great."

"You need to rest."

"But Vitale…"

"He doesn't need the Skull Heart, you do." Filia sounded earnest. "If you don't get the proper rest, you might be confided to a wheelchair."

"Really?" Cerebella said, her eyes wide in fear. "That bad?"

"Maybe worse." Filia hang her head low. Cerebella noticed the head of her friend bob several times before she spoke again. "I'm sorry…"

"For what? For what?"

"I could have…"

"Oh no." Cerebella mustered up her energy to hush Filia. "None of the 'I could have saved you' crap. You defeated a powerful psychic and saved a entire city from being turned into a zombie army. And you saved me. I owe you my entire life."

Cerebella sniffed back a tear. "I don't know I…"

"Ah, shut up and kiss her already!"

The tense scene immediately got snapped in half by the moptop menace that currently took domain of Filia's head. Samson's tongue was out and wagging around like a dog wanting a bone; in this situation, he was expecting someone to bone someone or something. "And while you're at it, remove those bandages and fondle those great funbags! Yeah!"

Cerebella shot Filia a dirty look. "You got a plug for that damned thing?"

"It does have a mind of its own, and everything I try to gag Samson just gets ripped apart." Filia sighed.

"Why gag me?" Samson asked in a joking matter. "Oh, that's right! That way I don't blab your little crush on Bouncing Bettie here!"

"That's a secret?" Puzzled Cerebella. "I mean, you have been coming onto me. And kissing me."

"Not that kind of secret, Ms. Milk Tanks!" Samson continued to rattle off. "She wants to do you! Sex! Scissoring!"

"SAMSON!" Filia cried out.

"Oh." Cerebella muttered. "I guess the feeling's mutual."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you know me." Cerebella looked away. "Vitale has my heart. I like you, but not love you."

"Oh." Filia swung her legs.

"I've heard lesser excuses to have sex before." Samson groaned. "Just get on with it!"

"So you can butt in?" Shouted Cerebella. "No way!"

"Hey…" Samson got cut off. "Mmphmmphmmph!"

"What happened?"

"I don't know!" Filia got out in surprise. "I just…overpowered Samson! I don't know!"

"…but you love me, don't you?"

"…I do."

"…it can't hurt that much…"

"Just once?"

"Just once. No promises."

And so they went about it. No promises, no future, no words of fancy, just casual sex.

It was supposed to be that.

"I love only Vitale." Cerebella repeated with clear venom in his voice. Cerebella's bandages were spread over the side of a chair, while Filia's own set were all over the place, with her panties on the fan. Cerebella hadn't been moved from the bed, but Filia had gotten up to collect her clothes, with her nice, plump rear being illuminated by the faint moonlight. "We just needed to wind down after a long week. I'm sorry…"

"No…no…that's not right…" Filia seemed to be in her own world, mumbling to herself as she collected a sock. "…that's not…it…"

"What's wrong?" Cerebella asked all worried. "God, I'm sorry…"

"Cerebella." Filia turned to her one-night stand, covering her frontal bits with her shirt and skirt. "I…know you."

"Yeah…" Cerebella replied, now completely confused. "…we do."

"No, not that." Filia, wide-eyed and panicking, got top of Cerebella's body and stared deep into her eyes. "It's me. Jane. Jane Faraway. Remember? We did a job to get those diamonds on Fourteenth Street? We had milkshakes every week on Wednesday? I went undercover to learn the secrets of Lab Zero?"

"Calm down." Cerebella said with slight panic in her voice.

"I remember now!" Filia screamed. "I remember how I got here! The mission was botched to begin! I went to school, found the Lab Zero mole, followed her…"

"Filia!"

"…they experimented on me. Tortured me like Carol…they created Painwheel! Gave me this thing!" She smacked the still gagged Samson. "They took me away from you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I…I loved you!" Filia was clearly going into a state of panic. Eyes wide and pupils dilated. Heavy breathing. "I loved you back then! And even with the amnesia, I still found you again and loved you all again! And yet, I still can't have you! Why?" Filia got up and quickly started to get dressed.

"Jane…" Cerebella tried to say something. But Filia, or Jane, had already got dressed and headed for a window.

"I will come back for you! I promise!" And with that, Filia jumped out of the window, using her hair powers to swing around the city, far away from the…horrible hotel room to brood, cry and focus on trying to make amends.

Cerebella, despite taking the chance of reopening her wounds, went to the window to watch the heartbroken girl disappear into the night and buildings. What could she do? She was still injured, and Vice-Versa could only get so far. Filia was long-gone. Maybe she would stay nearby and they would run into each one-day. Hopefully…it wouldn't be on the field on battle…or near the Skull Heart.

It was just supposed to be casual sex. And yet in ended with two star-crossed lovers lamenting away into the night.


End file.
